Metus
Metus was an Agori living on Bara Magna and he is also a member of the Ice Tribe. History Metus traveled all over Bara Magna to find Glatorian to fight for his tribe. His main job was to find and promote Glatorian matches. His dream is to fight alongside a strong Glatorian from his tribe. Raanu asked Metus to find a Glatorian who would aid in defense against the Bone Hunters and Skrall. But Metus said no one was willing to fight for Vulcanus if it meant fighting a Skrall. Metus was encountered by the Agori that Raanu sent but Metus said he was stepping in his business. He thought the Agori was trying to gain something. He offered a deal he would bless the Agori with Iconox's Favor in exchange for the location of a desert spring. When the Agori completed this task he did bestow the Agori wth Iconox's Favor so Strakk would talk to him. Metus was trying to persuade Strakk to help a group transport Exsidian to Vulcanus after Iconox lost an arena match to the Fire Tribe. This cost Metus a lot to bribe Strakk. Metus went to the elders and told them of this bribe and then left with the group. Metus went to Atero for the Grand tournament, he met up with Tarduk and Raanu and they then left to outside the city to look for the Skrall. They encountered a Skrall army so Tarduk and Metus fled while Raanu went back to Atero to alert everyone. Traitor He secretly betrayed the other tribes to the Rock Tribe, and persuaded the Skrall to form an alliance between the Skrall and the Bone Hunters. When Mata Nui discovered this, he turned Metus into a viper. Metus later attempted to crush Mata Nui, Ackar, Gresh, Vastus, and Kiina. However, Click stopped him, and a wild goose chase ensued between the two. Eventually, he cornered Click, but was attacked by more Scarabax. He was then seen thrown off a cliff and sent flying through the air. Alternate Universes Deserts of Death In the Deserts of Death Universe, Metus was known to have worked with Ackar and Master Glatorian in training rookie Glatorian. Despite pssible popular belief, Metus was not origionally a member of the Order of Tollubo, and is still not. He is currently an ally of the organization following the invasion of Iconox. He then headed for Atero. At some point after he returned, Metus grew suspicious of a Jungle Agori named Leeb. When Leeb left to city to tell Rotam a way of having the Zesk attack, Metus followed him. They both returned during the attack and survived to be questioned. When Metus was accused first and blamed Leeb he knew he had been compromised and ran. Scotar chased him but Leeb still managed to escape. Metus remains with a grudge against the Agori. Legends of Bara Magna Alternate Universe In this alternate universe, Metus wanted revenge on Mata Nui so he could be turned back into a normal Agori, and participated in the Battle of Atero. Abilities and Personality Metus is a fast-talking trainer of Glatorian. Greg has stated that he is buisness-like, meaning he thinks highly of his job and would appear quite professional. Tools Metus Wielded an Shield and an Ice Axe, although it appears to be a blade, his weapon was confermed to be an axe. Appearances * Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna - (First Appearance) * Riddle of the Great Beings - (Mentioned only) * My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign * The Crossing * Comic 2: The Fall of Atero * Desert of Danger * Glatorian Arena * Code of War * Tale of the Agori - Mentioned * Battle of Bara Magna * Battle of Bara Magna/Podcast (Non-canon death)